


Because I Can

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cashier Ryan, Custome Ray, Prompt Fill, R&R Connection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R&R connection Prompt thing "i'm a cashier and i saw you stuffing your pants full of potatoes and i would stop you but you already have 27 and i want to see how many you can fit" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Can

Ryan was extremely bored. 

It was 4 am and he has been awake for 3 hours already. Almost nobody was in the store that he cashiered at; yet he had to stand behind this counter and look interested in the world. So far, nothing has begged for his attention. Well, nothing except the guy that wobbled into the store about thirty minutes previously. 

Since then Ryan has been twiddling with his lanyard and watching as the younger man decided to march straight to potatoes and proceed to not-so-subtly stuff potatoes into his pants. 

The Puerto Rican would hesitate and every now and then look around before continuing to slide a spud into his pants. 

At first, Ryan considered calling him out on it or maybe even calling his floor manager but then he became intrigued by just exactly how many potatoes this guy was fitting in his pants. 

Ryan was amazed when the man hit twenty spuds in his pants. He wasn’t necessarily impressed when the man hit ten because, let’s face it, if the pants are stretchy enough the can fit. It might look like you were stung by a cartoon bee but other wise you would be fine. 

This guy, who was wearing an old pair of jeans, managed to fit twenty five and counting potatoes into his pants. 

Ryan finally gave up, and signaled to his only co-worker that he was taking his break. 

He walked up to the man who was fiddling with his phone currently. The man slide his phone into his purple hoodie before reaching for another spud. 

Ryan interrupted him mid-stuffing, "What's up hot spud?" 

The man nearly spilled all the potatoes as he fumbled not to drop the one of his hand. He let out a surprised, "Jesus!" as he jumped in surprise. 

"Well I would have to agree with you since historically he’s said to be what's up. However, I am asking in the form of "what in the fucking hell are you doing" whats up.” Ryan answered, leaning against the aisle rack. 

The man squinted at Ryan from behind his glasses before realizing what the badge on Ryan’s shirt said. His eyes widened as Ryan crosses his arms and lets out a murder’s chuckle. 

“Dude has anybody told you that you laugh like a serial killer?” the man tried to casually say while shifting from foot to foot. 

“I’ve been told once or twice, but you don’t have to worry about me snitching. I am actually interested in what in the fucking hell you are doing. Also, I’m Ryan.” Ryan explains, before sticking his hand out in greeting. 

The man struggled to move around the potato to his other hand and hold up his pants at the same time but he managed before finally clasping Ryan’s hand and responding to the greeting with, “Ray. Also, it’s a bet and I’m hungry.” 

Ryan’s eyebrows shot up. “You are going to eat the spuds?” Ryan questioned Ray. 

Ray shook his head with a look that wondered if Ryan was an idiot. “Hell no! I hate raw potatoes. Five bucks is five Carl’s Jr.burgers. I’m hungry.” Ray replied with a shrug. 

Ryan nodded and made an _ahh_ of understanding. Ray glanced behind Ryan before saying, “Speaking of which since you are not snitching, how far can could I use your help?” 

Ryan glanced behind himself to see his boss moving towards him. His head snapped back to Ray. “I hate this job. So can you run?” 

“Slowly.” 

“Do you have a car?” 

“No.” 

“I can make a distraction if you can run to the white Subaru in the parking lot.” 

“Got it.” 

“As soon as I turn around, run.” 

“Got it.” Ray repeated, as he steeled himself for the long run. 

Ryan turned around and pretended to knock over the Easter display case. He pretended to fall face first into the chocolate bunnies, and get tangled up in the giant display that was now tumbling down. 

Once he saw Ray clear the doors with a limping ease, he stood up and mumbled an apology followed by an “I quit.” 

He tossed his badge to the boss before running too. 

Ray was found in heaving next to the passenger door of Ryan’s car. A mix of laughter and lost breathe had Ray practically on top of the hood dying. 

“Get in!” Ryan called as slide into the passenger seat. 

Ray uncomfortably slide in and shut the door. Ryan drove off as soon as he knew Ray was in safely. 

The silence in the car only lasted as long as they didn’t look at each other. When they did, laughter erupted from the car. Ray with full blown laughter, and Ryan with a small chuckle. Ryan tossed a chocolate bunny at Ray and said, “Happy Easter.” 

Ray’s laughter increased tenfold, and Ryan smiled as he drove.


End file.
